cuentos_de_hadas_y_tradicionalesfandomcom_es-20200214-history
A Dictionary of British folk-tales in the English language
Lista de contenidos * Allison Gross * The Apple-Tree Man * Ashey Pelt * Ashpitel * Ashypelt * The Ass, the Table and the Stick * Assipattle and the Master Stoorworm * The Big Wind * Billy Biter and the Parkin * Binnorie * Black Brottie * The Black Bull of Norroway * The Black Cat * The Black Cloak * The Black Dog of the Wild Forest * The Black King of Morocco * The Black Yow * The Blacksmith from Ireland * The Blacksmith Who Sold Himself to the Devil * The Bottle of Water from the World's End Well * The Boy and the Mantle * The Boy and his Wages * The Broken Pitcher * The Broomfield Hill * Brown Robyn's Confession * The Bull, the Tup, the Cock and the Steg * Captain Murderer * Catskin * The Princess and the Golden Cow * Child Rowland * Chimbley Charlie * Chips and the Devil * The Clean Fairy and the Dirty Fairy * The Clever Little Tailor * Clever Pat * The Coat * Crooker * The Cruel Stepmother * The Cutler and the Tinker * Daughter Doris * Daughter Greengown * The Dauntless Girl * The Dead Moon * The Devil and the Farmer * The Devil and the Tailor * The Devil's Riddles * Doctor Forster * The Dräglin Hogney * Duffy and the Devil * Dule Upon Dun * The Earl of Mar's Daughter * The Enchanted Man * The Enchanted Mountain * Fairest of All Others * The Fairy and the Ring * Fairy Jip and Witch One-Eye * The Fause Knight Upon the Road * Finger Lock * Finn and the Dragon * The Fish of Gold * The Fish and the Ring * The Flight of the Birds * Food and Fire and Company * Fortunatus * Four Eggs a Penny * The Friar and the Boy * Friar Rush * The Frog * The Frog Prince * The Frog Sweetheart * The Gay Goshawk * The Giant of Grabbist * The Giant with Seven Heads * The Giant-Killer * The Gipsy Woman * The Girl Who Fetched Water in a Riddle * The Girl Who Went Through Fire, Water and the Golden Gate * The Glass Ball * The Glass House * The Glass Mountain * The Glass Mountains * The Gobborn Seer * Goblin Combe * The Golden Ball * The Golden Cup * The Goodman of Wastness and the Selkie * The Green Lady * The Green Man of Knowledge * The Green Mist * Green Sleeves * The Grey Castle * Habetrot * Habie's Whistle * The Hand * The Hare's Parliament * The Haunted Castle * The Hedley Kow * How Jack Went to Seek His Fortune * The Incorribigle Youth * Jack and His Bargains * Jack and the Beanstalk * Jack the Butter-Milk * Jack and the Ghosts * Jack and the Giant * Jack and the Giant of Dalton Hill * Jack and the Giants * Jack the Giant-Killer * Jack and the King's Daughter * Jack and his Golden Snuff-Box * Jock and his Lulls * Jock and the Miser * Jock and His Mother * John Glaick, the Brave Little Tailor * Jubilee Jonah * Kate Crackernuts * The Key of Craigachow * The King of the Black Art * The King of the Cats * The King of England * The King of England and His Three Sons * King Herla * The King of the Herrings * The King and His Three Sons * Lady Isabel and the Elf-Knight * The Laidley Worm of Spindleston Heughs * The Laily Worm * The Lambton Worm * The Leaves That Hung but Never Grew * The Liddle Dunk Foal * The Little Bird * The Little Bull-Calf * The Little Cinder Girl * The Little Fox * The Little Red Hairy Man * The Little Redman * The Little Squirrel * The Little Watercress Girl * Lousy Jack and His Eleven Brothers * The Magic Knapsack * The Maiden Fair and the Fountain Fairy * Mally Whuppie * The Man in the Wilderness * The Man Who Didn't Believe in Ghosts and 'Chantments * The Man That Went Fishing on Sunday * The Man Who Wouldn't Go Out at Night * The Man With a Long Nose * The Marriage of Sir Gawain * Masell * The Master and his Pupil * May Collin and False Sir John * The Milk-White Doo * The Miser and the Fairies of the Gump * Molly Whuppie * Mossycoat * Nix Nought Nothing * The Noontide Ghost * The Old Handmill * The Old Smith * Old Thompson's Ghost * The Old Witch * The Old Woman and the Fairy * The Old Woman Who Lived in a Vinegar Bottle * One Tree Hill * Orange and Lemon * The Owl Was a Baker's Daughter * The Paddo * Peerifool * The Poor Widow and her Son * The Princess of the Blue Mountains * The Princess with the White Petticoat * The Prophecy * Rashie-Coat * The Red Bull of Norroway * The Red Calf * The Red Etin * The Red Lion of the Forest * The Rose Tree * Rosy * St. George of Merry England * The Satin Frock * The Seven Brothers * The Seven Mysteries of the Luck * Silken Janet * Silly Jack and the Wee Robin * Silvertoes and Timbertoes * The Singing Bride * The Small-Tooth Dog * The Smith and His Dame * The Smith and the Devil * Snow-White * Sorrow and Love * The Spring of the Sixpence * The Stepney Lady * The Stonemason of the Charltons * Strong Jack * Tam Lin * Tattercoats * That's Enough to Go on With * The Three Brothers and the Three Tasks * The Three Dogs * Three Feathers * The Three Feathers, or Jack and the Puddock * Three-For-a-Pot * Three Gold Heads * The Three-Legged Hare * The Three Sons * The Three Wishes * Tib and the Old Witch * Titty Tod * Tom and the Giant Blunderbuss * Tom the Giant and the Tinkheard with the Wizard Pengerswick * Tom Hickathrift * The History of Tom Thumb * Tom Tiddler's Ground * Tom Tit Tot * The Twenty-One-Year-Old Giant * The Two Humps * Two Moons in May * Twopenny Priss * The Two Swans * The Ugly Brother * The Well at the World's End * Wanted a Husband * The Watchers by the Well * The Waters of Life * Water in a Sieve * The Wee Duck * The Wee Hen * The Were-Wolf and the Pied Piper * The White-Milk Deer * Whuppity Stoorie * The Widow's Son and the King's Daughter * The Widow's Son and an Old Man * Will the Smith * The Wonderful Wood * The Woodman and the Hatchet * Yallery Brown * Young Bekie Dictionary of British folk-tales in the English language Dictionary